You Think This Song is About You, Don't You?
by pearls1990
Summary: Rules are made to be broken, so some of these are longer than they should be! For the SongDrabbles Meme that I think died a while ago!
1. Miles and Phoenix

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwords!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

_**I listen to a lot of pop music (it's kind of a disease) so there might be some songs that you'll be like...wtf? Trust me I do sometimes!**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Enjoy the Silence"<strong>_  
>Depeche Mode<em>

Miles held Phoenix silently in his arms for a moment. He was turned away from him and they were enjoying a hazy LA sunset.

"All I ever wanted is here in my arms, words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm." He whispered softly in the dark-haired man's ear. He groaned and turned and looked into the others silvery-grey eyes. Phoenix caught him in a passionate kiss. He knew their relationship could only be temporary; Miles was leaving to pursue his career in Germany. But he loved the attention that Miles showered on him.

"Ich liebe dich..."

"Shhh...didn't you just say that words were unnecessary?" Phoenix grinned at him, and, for once in his life, Miles was speechless.

Phoenix leaned into him and whispered into his ear as Miles's breath caught in his throat.

"Enjoy the Silence."

The prosecutor cupped the defenses face in his hands and kissed him tenderly, as Phoenix wrapped his arms lazily around Miles's waist.

* * *

><p><strong>"Prologue: [Emry's Escape]"<strong>_  
>Kaleb Nation<br>(The book mentioned is an actual book that has the same tone as Harry Potter, that is coming out in September. This is a tidbit of music that the author made for the book) _

"Miles," Phoenix asked early one morning.

"Yes, Wright?"

"What are you reading?"

"Bran Hambric: The Fairfield Curse."

"But that book isn't out yet!"

"I know," He said with a sly grin. "That's the perks of being a top notch prosecutor!"

"Hmph" Was all that Wright could come back with.

* * *

><p><strong>"Frozen"<strong>_  
>Madonna<em>

Phoenix: "You only want to see what your eyes want to see...you're frozen when your hearts not open..."

Miles: "You know I have troubles expressing my emotions."

Phoenix: "But it's me Miles, your childhood friend and...and, lover...you know if I loose you, my heart will be broken..."

Miles wiped away Phoenix's tears as he went on.

Phoenix: "If I could melt your heart, we would never be apart. Please, stay, please tell me what I can do to make you open up to me."

Miles felt a lump form in his throat as he grabbed Phoenix into a warm embrace.

Miles: "Phoenix...I wish it was that easy for me...I-I'm not sure I can stay here. It's...not welcoming to me..."

Phoenix: "But Miles, I'm here, I'm welcoming..."

Miles: "I know, not everyone else is..."

They stood in the snow and held each other until Miles's train arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>"Persona"<strong>_  
>Vulpine<em>

Dear Miles,

I'm not sure how to say this, but I miss you...a lot. I miss how we would walk to school together, I miss how you would analyze everything and correct my grammar. Why won't you answer any of my letters? I hope that I haven't scared you with all of them. I feel that I need to say all of this to you because...well, you are the first person I've ever cared about, besides my parents of course. The feelings are taking over me, like who else am I supposed to be without you, because I'm all alone. What else am I supposed to say to you and it still be the truth?

Yours, Phoenix

* * *

><p><strong>"What I've Done"<strong>_  
>Linkin Park<em>

Phoenix,

This is hard to say in person, let alone a letter, but I feel that in leaving the way I did was the best for everyone. I feel that once I have this time in Germany, I will be able to come back to the states and face everything and everyone. I can't explain everything now, because I haven't found what I set out to look for, and that is the truth. The truth in everything that I do. I'm hoping to start again, and what ever pain may come, I'll be able to let go of what I've become and start anew.

Please understand,

Yours,  
>Miles.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Uninvited"<strong>_  
>Alanis Morrisette<em>

"Phoenix, I really am flattered by your fascination with me, but do you really have to stare?"

"I'm sorry, its just that you have the slightest bit of blue in your eyes. It's very beautiful."

"I don't know what you are talking about. My eyes are grey."

"Hmm...I think when you get excited, you get slivers of blue in your eyes..." Phoenix interrupted himself by kissing Miles.

"This is not allowed. We are in public Phoenix!"

"Miles, loosen up, we are in a park." Phoenix stared at him hard with his most serious scowl.

"I don't think you unworthy..." He took a deep breath. "I need a moment to deliberate.."

"What? Gah, Miles you are impossible some-" Phoenix was suddenly interrupted by a passionate kiss from Miles.

* * *

><p><strong>"Eyes on Fire"<strong>_  
>Blue Foundation<em>

Miles hands ran under Phoenix's shirt as they locked themselves in a deep passionate kiss. The dark haired attorney groaned at the touch as he leaned into Miles. He started laying butterfly kisses on his jaw and nibbled at his ear as Miles unbuttoned the others shirt.

Phoenix leaned back and looked into Miles's eyes.

"Your eyes are on fire."

"What?"

"You have that sliver of blue in your eyes again." Phoenix cocked his eyebrow and grinned deviously at Miles.

"Well... y-your smiles ablaze."

"Huh?"

"You have a shit - eating grin on your face."

"Uhh...that's sexy..." Scowling at Miles's unusual use of foul language.

"So, you are, Phoenix...so you are..." Miles growled as he pulled the other in for a fiery kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>"Diorama"<strong>_  
>Eiko Shimamiya<br>(This I just went with the feeling of the song)_

The snow fell softly on the couple as they walked through the park hand in hand. It seemed to make everything silent and peaceful as all they could hear was the crunching of their feet. Phoenix leaned his head on Miles shoulder as he wrapped his arm around him.

"You're not regretting the decision to move to Germany with me?" Miles asked.

"Not in a million years." Phoenix sighed.

"Not even with the snow and cold and not being able to understand anyone?"

"That's what I have you for, to translate!" Phoenix looked up at Miles and grinned his cheeky grin. Miles couldn't help himself and a small smile formed on his lips. Phoenix kissed him briefly

"Mmm...Mein Leibe." He ran his thumb along the others jaw.

"I don't care what it means, it sounds beautiful!"

Miles kissed him back and they continued walking hand in hand through the park, silently.

* * *

><p><strong>"Shadow of the Day"<strong>_  
>Linkin Park<em>

There were no words to express Phoenix's pain at losing Miles. Even Franziska was at a loss. He had never seen her cry so hard. He had never seen her cry, period. They held each other, taking comfort in each others tears. Phoenix now sat in Miles's living room watching the sun set with its brilliant oranges and reds and pinks...they all eventually faded to grey, and Phoenix just sat and watched as the city came alive with it's lights and stars and running cars, and everyone living their busy lives as Phoenix cried, endlessly and bitterly over Miles death.

* * *

><p><strong>"30 Minutes"<strong>_  
>T.A.t.U.<em>

Miles wandered to the edge. So, this is what it's like, the last 30 minutes of a lifetime of failures and imperfections. He took a deep breath. He had never been afraid of heights, and yet, looking down and seeing all the lonely people bustling about their lives, Miles questioned his decision. 30 minutes he had given himself to make the decision. Why was he backing out now? It's just 30 minutes, but it was the blink of an eye.

"Phoenix..." he whispered. That's why he couldn't do it. "Damn him."


	2. Klavier and Ema

** "Poker Face"**_  
>Lady Gaga<em>

"Ugh this music is killing me! Why are we here?"

"Ema, why are you such an old woman?" Apollo grabbed her wrist and led her through the crowd.

"I'm the old woman? I thought you hated loud music?"

"Ah, there he is!"

"Apollo I-" Ema stopped in her tracks and tripped when Apollo kept moving as he still had a hold of her wrist. Klavier was sitting at a table playing poker. He had just a black button down shirt and a deep look of concentration on his Poker Face. The breath escaped her as he took a double take at her. He winked, then went back to his game.

* * *

><p><strong>"What Have You Done"<strong>_  
>Within Temptation<br>(Have you ever wondered how Ema really feels about Kristoph? And vice versa? Especially since she mocks Klavier with his voice? That's a dynamic that the game never explains.)  
><em>

"Klavier, I-I Hate you right now!" Ema was screaming at the top of her lungs at the one man that frustrated her so. "Why did you have to go and speak to Ga-... that monster?"

"Ema you have to face your demons." Klavier tried to reach out and touch her, but she only backed away, like he was a disgusting bum.

"I already faced my demons years ago! I think its you that needs to face your own demons and talk to Kristoph! HE'S the real demon here! HE'S the one that won't let you love me like you want! HE hates me and I hate him!"

Klavier just gaped at Ema, speechless. His heart broke.

* * *

><p><strong>"Don't Stop Believing"<strong>_  
>Journey<em>

Ema wasn't sure where she was headed at two am. Her Insomnia was killing her and she was bored. Klavier would be home awake. He was a rock star, he was used to being up at two am. She flipped on the radio and Journey came blaring over her speakers. She sang along loud. Lana loved Journey.

Ema ran up the stairs of the pretentious house that Klavier lived in and tried to pull her sweatshirt closer to herself to no avail. It had started raining, hard. She knocked and rang the doorbell and a couple seconds later she was greeted with a grinning Klavier.

"I never stopped believing." He said as he took her in his arms.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Right Now (na na na)"<strong>_  
>Akon<em>

_ (I honestly am not sure where this song came from!) _

Klavier touched Ema's cheek.

"I'm not sure how long I can hang on," he said tenderly. "I need you so bad it hurts."

"My mind says that I'm not ready, but my body screams for you to touch every part of me." Ema said breathlessly.

"You should listen to your body, then." Klavier pressed himself to her warm body as he whispered into her ear. His words sent shivers down her spine and she suppressed a moan. His hands traveled down her sides as she rested her hands on his upper arms, feeling the strength there. Suddenly she was up in his arms and being carried into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>"When It Rains"<strong>_  
>Paramore<em>

Ema sniffed and looked up into the sky. 'Damn rain.' She pulled her umbrella out and opened it as she walked down the street to the parking garage. She wasn't sure why Klavier left so fast the other day. She wished he would have stayed just long enough to explain...just tell her why, why he loved her, of all people. She was just ordinary. Just a plain Jane scientist that went about her day with crazy concoctions. Suddenly she ran into someone.

"Oh sorry I-" She looked up and saw Klavier's gorgeous blue eyes. His hair was unraveling from its drill style and the rest of him looked like something the cat dragged in. "Klavier." She said breathlessly.

"I love you Ema, and I'll take my time if that's what it takes to win you over." He had a hold of her upper arms.

"Kiss me," And he kissed her with all the fiery passion in the world.

* * *

><p>"<strong>My Hands"<strong>_  
>Leona Lewis<em>

Klavier wanted to feel her hands; he was certain they were soft. But she was always running around with paper work and those crazy snacks. He called her into his office one day, and she walked in with a huff.

"Fraulein," He paused, suddenly unsure of himself. "I was hoping I could take you to dinner to discuss this current case."

She simply blinked at him stunned. He walked over to her and clasped her hands. They were shaking and he was right, they were soft.

"I only want to talk," He breathed.

"I-I Yes..." She swallowed hard.

* * *

><p><strong>"Welcome to England"<strong>_  
>Tori Amos<em>

"It's so...antique!" Ema's brow was furrowed as she surveyed the city before her. She had just stepped out of the double-Decker bus.

"It's London, my dear," Klavier chuckled, and put his hand on the small of her back to ease her forward. "I think you've brought your own sunshine, however."

"What?" She pulled her coat closer to herself.

"Well, it didn't start shining until you stepped off the bus!"

"He's right love," A man with a very thick accent commented. "I noticed as soon as you stepped off that bus there that the sun, she started shining!"

Ema looked between the two men, stunned.

* * *

><p><strong>"Take A Bow"<strong>_  
>Rihanna <em>

"Oooohhhh," Ema cried. "You look so dumb right now! Standing outside my complex trying to apologize!"

"But Fraulein," Klavier's eyes were red, and his purple shirt was damp. He really did look pitiful and Ema did feel sorry for him. But her anger superseded her pity. "I wrote this song and every thing for you! Please just-"

"Klavier I-" Ema took a deep breath. "You're so ugly when you cry! Just stop! You've put on quite a show! You're only sorry you got caught!"

"Ema, she means nothing to me! She kissed me!"

"That's the oldest excuse in the book! Do you really expect me to believe that woman threw herself at you!"

"Well, I am a rock star..." Klavier regretted the words as soon as they came out.

"How about a round of applause then, for the rock star," Ema was clapping her hands. "But it's over now, just leave and take your ego with you!" She turned and gestured at him with a flourish of her hand.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Need You Now"<strong>_  
>Lady Antebellum<em>

"Hey, I'm just calling before I go onstage...just to let you know that...I'm sorry, and I hope to hear your voice soon." Klavier snapped his phone shut and stared at it for a moment, then he let the heartbreak fuel his performance.

Later at the after party, he took another shot of whiskey and looked back at the door. Suddenly Ema came sweeping in and he stood. She glanced over the room and when she spotted him she froze. He held his breath. Ema suddenly started running to him and into his arms.

"I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all," The tears started to escape from her eyes.

"I promise I'll never, ever hurt you again," And he kissed her with all of the storybook passion in the world.

* * *

><p><strong> "Judas"<strong>_  
>Lady Gaga<em>

"Fraulein..." Klavier was never at a loss for words, so he was surprised at himself when he couldn't express himself.

"What do you want, Fop?" Ema's pretty face was contorted into grumpiness as she munched loudly on her Snackoos.

"I'm just a fool, and I know it's cruel, but I'm still in love with Daryan..." He played with his hair and looked away.

He was suddenly struck with a Snackoo. Making a noise of complaint, he rubbed his forehead as Ema snorted at him.

"I figured as much." Was all she said as she folded the package and stuffed her snacks in her satchel.

"How did you know?" Klavier threw her a confused look.

"Klavier, the way you look at him was never as passionate as you looked at me," Ema grabbed his hand. "Plus, you talked about him every time we were together."

Now the blond was flabbergasted. "Ach! I never realized I wore my heart on my sleeve."

Ema smirked at him. "It's very enduring. And, I'm not mad, just disappointed that it took so long for you to realize your feelings for him."

Klavier gently took her face in his hands. "Ema, you are my virtue, and Daryan is the demon I cling to."

"Well, I hope that demon doesn't break your heart."


	3. Daryan and Klavier

These are shorter than the others, and start out in a kind of order, but then go all astray. Kind of like the relationship between these two. Daryan and Klavier are contending to be my OTP, which for now is Miles and Phoenix.

And yes, I do realize that there is Selena Gomez in my playlist. I warned you before that my music tastes run the gambit!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Leave Out All The Rest"<strong>_  
>Linkin Park<em>

Klavier sniffed as he rolled the letter into a ball and slammed his fist into his desk. He held his head in his hand. He wasn't prepared to hear any of Daryan's excuses so early after the trial, especially during the current trial. His brother was not being cooperative.

Klavier hated that Daryan could pick out his emotions, even when he wasn't sitting next to the blond. The prosecutor didn't want to resent his best friend, but their relationship went a lot deeper than a lot of people saw.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ghost Of You"<strong>_  
>Selena Gomez<em>

There was a voice that was always there. It haunted Daryan's dreams. He hated that Klavier had to leave for Germany. He fought tooth and nail for the blond to stay, gave all the excuses in the world. But Gavin wasn't budging. His stupid brother had him under his thumb. He hated Kristoph.

He took a deep breath and decided to take things one step at a time. He knew he would never break through the ghost of Klavier.

* * *

><p>"<strong>All About Us"<strong>_  
>t.A.T. U<em>

They sped down California Highway number one with the top down and the stars above looking down on them. Klavier and Daryan had stolen Daryan's fathers convertible 'just for the evening', Daryan justified. It was all about them that night and Daryan wasn't going to let anything, or anyone stop them. He smiled over at Klavier know that know one else knew about them; he thought that maybe Kristoph had an inkling, but he didn't care. He thought about running away, and this would have been the perfect opportunity.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Me, You and My Medication"<strong>_  
>Boys Like Girls<em>

Klavier dug through his drawers looking for the t-shirt that Daryan had left the night before. He had taken it off when the blond had 'accidently' spilled water on him. Okay it was kind of an accident, kind of not. When he found it, he immediately buried his face into it and reveled in Daryan's musky scent. 'Love is just a chemical creation.' Klavier thought to himself.

That night and all the nights afterward until he finally had Daryan in his grasp, he slept with that shirt under his pillow. It was his medication. It made him feel better when he woke from his nightmares in the dark of the night. He was addicted, and he was scared.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sleepwalker"<strong>_  
>Adam Lambert<em>

Daryan was never the type to admit his weaknesses, so when he saw Klavier, after he returned from Germany, he tried to keep his excitement to himself. They shook hands and pulled each other into the typical man-hug, not ready to show the world their love for each other in public.

While Klavier was away, he wandered around, lost and confused, wanting to tell the walls his exciting day, tearing at the photographs that haunted him everyday. Klavier found one of the photos of himself under Daryan's pillow that night. Before Daryan said anything, Klavier pulled out Daryan's t-shirt from that night and it stopped Daryan in his tracks. He knew he wasn't dreaming.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hurricane"<strong>_  
>30 Seconds to Mars<em>

"No matter how many times you've told me, I still can't justify..."

"Tell me, Klavier, would you kill to save a life? Would you kill to prove you were right?"

Klavier looked at his friend incredulously. "To save whose life?"

"I was hoping to save that little boys life that was dying in the hospital. But the fucking laws prevented me from doing that. Ironically I'm in here rotting away and another little boy is frightened to death."

Klaviers grip on the bars tightened. "the promises we made were not enough. If I had known your intentions, Daryan, I would have stood behind you one hundred percent. I would have fought to get a cocoon legally procured. I didn't know Daryan!"

"Do you really want me alive to torture for my sins?"

"What?"

"Just go, you make me sick."

* * *

><p>"<strong>On The Inside"<strong>_  
>Daughtry<em>

Daryan stood on his parents porch and watched Klavier walk away from him. He had come over to tell him that he was leaving for Germany for four years to study law. It was Kristoph's idea, he had added. All the great prosecuting prodigies came from Germany. Daryan had snorted in derision. He knew the truth; Klavier was running away. Running away from them, because it was easier that way. But he knew Klavier would be back. He knew that Klavier couldn't run away from himself.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Set Fire to the Rain"<strong>_  
>Adele<em>

Klavier hated the rain. What he hated more was being caught in the rain with no umbrella. He hadn't expected Berlin to be so rainy.

Now as he stood under the over hang waiting for the rain to end, his mind wandered back to Daryan, like it always did. He could figure out why he thought of his best friend so much; thought of him whenever he did something funny or wanted to go somewhere or just now when he saw a couple kissing under their umbrella.

It suddenly hit him like a de-railed freight train.

He let his heart fall, and Daryan was rising to catch it.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Heavy in your Arms"<strong>_  
>Florence + the Machine<em>

"I felt like I was a burden," Klavier explained. "I felt like I was in your way; like you had to fix me before I could love you."

"Fix you?" Daryan raised an eyebrow.

"There is a jumbled mess up here that doesn't know what it wants or what to say." Klavier tapped his head. "I guess I'm trying to say that I never knew my feelings were so strong for you until I left."

"Your feelings for me?" Daryan was surprised, not from the fact that Klavier was confessing his feeling, but that he did actually feel something for Daryan.

"I...yes, stronger than friendship..." Klavier looked away from Daryan's hard grey stare.

"I...feel the same," Daryan said slowly.

Klavier gasped.

"I don't want these feelings to be an iron ball, wrapped around our ankles that drags us down."


End file.
